Moon arts online
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: Au, three ways crossover with Sao Fate and Harry Potter. A grail war in Tokyo changes the lives of two children, truths will be revealed, dark secret exposed. Magi wizards and technology, the world will never be the same.
1. chapter 1: revelations

Moon arts online.

Disclaimer :I don't own Sao, fate series nor Harry Potter.

An:this new story is a three way crossover between fate series Sao and Harry Potter.. The Harry Potter connection will occur later in the story.

Chapter 1.

It was a bright day in the middle of April , The cherry blossoms created a shade from the merciless heat of the scorch of the sun. The roads of Tokyo were clean and pristine, even more so in the Saitama prefecture. The cars were not many, as the Japan took pride in their punctual public transport.

Under the trees, a group of girls were walking, all clothed in a matching uniforms, and were chatting animatedly.

Arriving to a fork, most of the girls moved to one side while one girl went to the other side, her school bag in her hand, she bade them a good day before continuing on her way home.

The twelve years old Suguha Kirigaya walked briskly, her short black hair reflecting the light, her mind focused on the weird student who transfered to her class. The boy was european, his pale complextion and blonde hair more than a testament to his origin.

Coming close to her house the girl paused, the house was a spacious old style Japanese building which was made of two parts, one being the residential area while the other was the dojo in which she and her brother Kazuto were training under her grandfather.

The girls green eyes locked on a irregular person who was standing in front of their door and speaking with her mother. The man had a pale face, with bright brown hair and his red suit, the man was definitely not from around here.

Curious Sugu moved closer, making sure not to be seen as she moved toward the shadow not far from the entrance.

" Midori... That's not a joking matter... He has the right to know" the man spoke in Japanese with a heavy German accent.

" Gustav.. I understand your point but I will not involve him in this... He should just live his life... In any case that's not the best place to talk about it.. Come in and we can talk" she spoke sternly, and her voice was bordered with anger.

Sugu felt confusion mount inside of her.. What can they be talking about? It sounded mysterious and she felt her curiosity spike.

The man shook his head "I am sorry Midori... But I don't have the time... You can do whatever you understand but let me at least tell you the reason it's urgent" the man who answered to the name Gustav spoke in haste, his eyes darting around and Sugu could easily identify fear their.

" The reason is... The Ainsworth are planning to have _it_ here soon... And he as well as her may be in danger... After all their parantege..." he finished briskly.

Midori - a woman with short black hair tyed back in bun - eyes grew wide " Gustav.. You can't mean _that_ " she said quietly, fear and anger evident in her voice.

Sugu's confusion to just grow with the moment... A mysterious something that put the two adults into mild panic.. And the name they said Ainsworth... Her braw furrowed.

" I am afraid so... They are sending their son... Arthur ... He is an average one and one of the most talented in their family... I am not sure for the reason they start it now.. " the man wanted to continue, only for Suguha to come out of her hiding as she couldn't hold her excitement any longer.

" Arthur ? Ainsworth Arthur ? "she asked" He is already here... He transfered into my class today " she said casually as she came from the shadows making the two adults jump in surprise.

" Sugu! " her mother called her" You were listening to our conversation? "she asked sternly.

The girl shamefully bowed her head down.

But Gustav on the other hand suddenly paled, his brown eyes winding up and turning to the woman he spoke hurriedly" Midori.. It's your choice what to do.. I have overstayed my welcome " he said and after bowing he walked away fast.

Sugu looked at her mother with confusion, which her mother didn't satisfied instead urging her thorough the door, and no matter how she tried to prompt her she didn't give her any answer,instead the older woman walked into her room and shoot the door close.

The black haired girl was left standing in the hallway, confused and afraid, her mind couldn't give her any good explanation for what happened.. And what does the new transfer student had to do with all of this.

It took her several more minutes to finally move away toward her room, as she had much homework, but even while working on it, her mind never stooped thinking of the mystery.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

On the next morning, as the two siblings set near the table eating breakfast, the door of the master bedroom opened suddenly and to the surprise of the two, their mother came out.

It was a real shock for them, for the woman had to leave to work early, thus never being there in the mornings.

But what caught them off guard even more was Midoris state. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were red, but on the other hand they were burning with determination.

Slowly the woman approached the two children and as she spoke her voice was curt and steely " Kazuto.. Suguha.. There is something important which I must discuss with you two" the woman spoke slowly, her eyes bore down on the two.

"Mother? Is everything alright?" Suguha asked her mother, even while her heart told her it had something to do with the man from yesterday.

" Listen closely you two... This is important information.. And nothing will leave this home... What I am going to tell you is very classified " and with this words the woman moved her hand forward her eyes narrowed in consternation as a small flame appeared and danced on her palm.

The two children looked wide eyed, their mouths hung open" W-what? How? " the two gaped.

The woman smiled as the flame disappeared" This is nothing special... For magic is real... As in the creation of miracles and mysteries "she said, looking at the baffled look of her two children.

" Which brings us to another topic which I wanted to discuss, for the meaning of magic and why I never told you I will explain later.. But what more important is the fact about your parents Kazuto".

The boy nodded, she informed him about him being her nephew after he found out most of the information by himself.

Unfortunately the younger girl didn't take it in a stride.

" What?" she asked dumbly, her eyes growing wide as she tried to wrap her head around it all.

" I am sorry Sugu... But yes the truth is that Kazuto isn't your blood brother" Midori spoke with a broken voice " His parents.. my sister Aoi and my brother in law Yukito " her eyes filled with tears " Who died in a car accident all those years ago" her voice finally broke, and she covered her eyes with her hand.

The young girl set there dumbfounded, not only did she just see something as absurd as magic! But apparently her brother wasn't her brother at all but her cousin.

The boy narrowed his eyes " Mother" he said quietly " Why are you telling us that now? What does it has to do with.. This" he asked, fear in his eyes.

The woman nodded slowly, as she took control of her voice " Yes.. Yes you are right, I am sorry I got distracted" she said " I told you already Kazuto... That your parents died in a car accident.. But it isn't the whole truth..." she saw the boy's face change with surprise " Our families.. The Kirigaya and Narusaka are old Magi families... Your parents... They were killed because of this... Murdered by those who think they are above us... " her voice was full of anger as she spoke of their death.

" M-murderd?" the black haired boy shock was visible, as he stuttered" By who? ".

" Was is by the Ainsworth? " Sugu, who finally came out of her shock asked, as she remembered the conversation from yesterday.

Midori visibly shuddered" No! "she called" Never... There are barely any Magi in the world... The Ainsworth would never just kill another Magi without a reason... No they were killed by another group... A group who hates us Magi... People who believe they are above us all... They striked when we weren't ready.. We thought we hidden ourselves well.. But we were wrong " she said quietly" I will not tell you yet who it was.. You are not ready at all to face any of them... But you should know that the Ainsworth used the grail war once before to stop the degradation. They made sure the world will survive ".

Kazuto was furious, and it was visible in every fiber of his being" Then why are you telling us this all? Why now? Not even talking about the point that I still can't wrap my mind around the idea of magic being real " his voice was dark and cold, and the girls didn't blame him... It was a heavy blow to the boy.

" I told you that.. Because soon there will be a ritual here... An ancient ritual known as the holy grail war... I will explain the details later but I was informed about it yesterday... I didn't want to involve you in this.. But I have no choice, if you will be chosen as masters you will have to participate.. And you need to be prepared " she said, waiting to see the two children reaction.

" I will learn then " Kazuto spoke" And one day you will tell me who is responsible? " he asked.

She nodded slowly.

" Then I am in... When do we start? " he asked, his eyes burning with determination.

Sugu took a deep breath" I will too.. Please mother.. Teach us about Magic " she said.

The woman nodded again slowly" Very well.. But you have to listen to my instructions... Thaumaturgy is dangerous without the right instructions.. You can easily cripple or even kill yourself... Am I clear " she asked, as her old persona resurfaced, the east magus Kirigaya Midori.

The two nodded in agreement, their minds ready for anything... They will learn the truth.

" Very well... Follow me " she said as she stood up and walked out of the room, the two hot on her hills.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Suguha looked around, her eyes big as saucers. The room they were in was large, and had the most weird tools all around it. Different symbols were written around and a huge library was standing in a huge room.

She couldn't belive it was all real... And that all of this was under their dojo. Her mind wandered to her shock as they walked into the dojo and her mother moved toward one of the walls, her hand touched it which made a pentagram to appear and for a hidden door to reveal itself.

Her brother didn't look any better, his eyes tried to see everything at once, his amazement was obvious to any onlooker though there was none here.

Her mother turned to the two of them, her eyes dark " Seat down... I will explain everything to the two of you now... About the moonlit world and about magi... Listen closely for I do not want to repeat myself." her gaze bore into the two of them.

" Thaumaturgy, or the ability to make miracles and mysteries is what the magic of us magi is called. It's power is wondrous but dangerous.. The saying goes :Being a magus means to walk in toe with death. There is a wide margin of error possible which can bring to death so you should be careful and until you will become more experienced you will not do any thaumaturgy without supervision. " the woman took a deep breath before she continued" Magic has many branches and usually people focus on one particular field as is prominent by many families. For an example our family the Kirigaya are known for our jewelry magic, as we use gems as a focus, your family Kazuto were renowned for their combat applications and mostly focused on elemenatal research and some spiritual invocation, while the Ainsworth focus on a branch of alchemy known as flash air. Now for the understanding of how thaumaturgy works.. Magic is derived from the magic circuit which although manifesting as a physical form which looks like a nerve system is anything but. The circuits are part of the soul and the energy which moves through them is what gives us life, we learnd to converse the energy to make miracles. But regular humans do not possess circuits, so only few outsiders have been born with the ability and are considered mutation.. What I am going to teach you today is how to open your circuits.. I want you to listen closely.. It's important for you to understand ".

The two nodded affirmatively and she continued.

" To activate your circuits you need to move prana through them for which you will need a mental trigger, one of the most commonly used triggers are like water running through pipes.. Imagine your circuits are pipes and your prana as water, you have to open the pipes so the water can ran through... Or you can use any other mental image which make it easier for you " she finished her explanation" Well then... You may start " she said curtly as she moved to the side, her eyes not leaving the two for a moment.

Suguha closed her eyes and drew up the image before her. Before her eyes she saw a scabbard, a beautiful scabbard of a katana, on its surface numerous lines were drawn. Near the scabbard was a beautiful blade, the katana was shining in the light and it looked as if the blade itself glowed, and with a delicate motion she moved the blade in, and as the blade entered the scabbard, the light suddenly moved to from the metal to the scabbard and the light started to fill the lines, and then she felt it. The soft movement of the energy, like a light bathing her, as if the sun was carrasing her gently.

Kazuto on the other hand, had a whole different mental image. Wiers were lying discarded and disconnected, all connected to what looked like a charger head. Kazuto furrowed his braw as he willed the charger head to connect to the plug, and as it did the electricity moved through it, sending jolts through the boy's body.

"Very well" Midori spoke to the two " You did well.. Whatever you saw were your circuits... And that's will be enough for today... You will train with me every day from now on..." she sighed deeply " Come on... We shouldn't linger here any longer".

As they walked out, the two new magi nearly jumped out of their skin as the door magically sealed itself back.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In a spacious room, a blonde boy was seated in front of a computer, his eyes locked on the screen as he talked to the other person " If that is your wish.. I will contact them tomorrow.. But one way or another we will get what we want.. The grail is just a boon" he spoke, the man on the other side answered and the boy nodded " Of course father... It shell be done..." he said as the video call disconnected.

The boy slowly stood up " I have much work to do" he said quietly, a smile on his face.

End of chapter 1.


	2. chapter 2, the first servant

Moon arts online.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor Harry Potter and Sao.

Chapter 2.

The darkness of the night just started to overtake the world with its gentle dark clutches, the moon was lighting the roads and the stars were smiling from their place in the heavens upon the mortal world.

The Kirigaya household was still active as the light in the windows indicated, a fact which brought a smile to the young blonde boy who approached the house cautiously. He was not stupid.. The house belonged to an old Magi family.. As such it definitely had enough defenses to end him if he wasn't careful, for although he had no hostile intentions he had no guarantee that bounded fields around the house won't destroy him completely, simply for being a magus.

He slowly approached the front door, and after a slight hesitation ringed the bell. A series of quick steps came from the house before the door opened and a petite girl appeared in the door, she had short black hair and green /blue eyes, Arthur recognized her as his classmate Suguha.

The girl took two steps back in her surprise " Err... How may I help you?" she asked after a moment.

The boy smiled at her pleasantly " Greetings Kirigaya san... I am sorry for coming unannounced.. But I have an urgent matter to talk with your honored mother" he bowed slightly.

The girl looked at him uncertainly " Umm.. Yeah please come in.." she moved to the side and letting him enter.

The boy bowed in thanks " I am grateful.." he said as he moved in.

Suguha led the boy to the living room where she let him seat on the couch, " Please wait here Ainsworth san.. My mother will come momentarily, I will bring some refreshments for now" she bowed before she went to the kitchen to bring some refreshments.

Less than a moment later Midori came out, walking gracefully toward the living room. She was dressed in a traditional kimono and her hair was tied back in a bun.

Arthur stood up and courtesid to the matriarch of the ancient magical family " It is a pleasure to meet you lady Kirigaya" he said with a smile.

The woman nodded " The pleasure is mine lord Ainsworth.. You are Arthur correct? The second born of the current lord Ainsworth?" she asked.

The boy nodded " Indeed.. I am Arthur Von Ainsworth, the second son of lord Eric Von Ainsworth and the current heir" he confirmed.

At those words the woman's face became marrowed with sorrow " The heir? So those bastards have gotten to your family as well?.. My condolences" she bowed her head in compassion.

" Thank you my lady.. One day they will pay.. But until then" he sighed deeply, his blue eyes burning with anger.

The woman nodded as she set in front the young heir just as her daughter brought some refreshments.

The boy bowed slightly to the girl "Thank you.. It is much appreciated" he said as he took an apple from the tray.

Suguha nodded and walked out of the room, but staying close enough to listen.

After a moment the boy broke the silence " I understand you know at least partially why I am here?" he said it as a question but it was more of a statement than anything.

The woman looked hesitant which brought a chuckle to the young man.

" Your concern for Gustav is admirable milady... But we know he came here and told you about the grail war.. The man is just to paranoid.. We wouldn't do anything to him really" he said with a smile " But although what I came to talk about has everything to do with the grail war.. It's not the formality of just informing you of the war at all.. Rather it has more to do with the details about the war and the grail.. Tell me milady.. What do you know about the grail? " he asked her as he relaxed into the couch.

The woman looked weirdly at him" No more than most magi I guess.. " she said" I know that it should be possible to open a root to Akasha through it.. I know it has the power to grant wishes through filling itself with the energy of the servants.. Why do you ask? " she inquired.

The boy smiled slightly" All what you said is true.. And yet no one was able to reach Akasha... Why is that? I don't have an answer.. But I do have a theory.. I believe it's impossible to reach it.. Not because the grail isn't strong.. But mostly because it's against the very nature of Akasha to be discovered by humans or any other creatures... Well that is my theory and I could be proved wrong.. In any case I moved from the topic I was intending to talk about.. What I came here is to let you know more about the grail and how the war is going to be handled.. Unlike our previous war we will not use the class cards system.. We do not whish for the masters to get hurt.. Simply there is not enough of us magi.. Letting anyone to die will be a tremendous loss " he sighed and took a sip from the tea he was given.

" So the servants will not be assaulting the other masters? How will you reinforce it? " she asked as she moved forward interlocking her fingers.

The boy nodded" We thought about it.. We came with the idea of using an absolute Geias... Other than us... There will be a representative of the Einzbern, Fraga and ours.. And of course yours.. We can't be sure about the others but the three familys agreed on a geias contract as to not endanger any of the masters who accepted the geias... We offer you the same.. Will you accept? " he asked his voice on edge.

Midori closed her eyes for a moment as she pondered the pros and cons of the contract.. On one side it will ensure that at least the great families will not try to kill the masters which increases the chances of survival.. But on the other hand should her family drow the short straw .. And will gain a weaker servant she won't be able to use this to her advantage..

Arthur set there, his eyes drawn to the woman as he waited patiently for her decision.

Finally after several minutes of pondering the woman nodded " Indeed.. We will enter the geias.. When the command seals will appear we will approach you for signing the contract" she agreed which brought a relieved smile to the other man's face.

" Very well.. I thank you lady Kirigaya.. There is just one more thing... It's about the grail itself.. You know that it can grant any wish.. Unfortunately it does has a huge disadvantage.. It isn't omnipotent.. Meaning that should you wish for something and not have a plan for how to achieve it the grail will just take the easiest path... For example if you will wish for being rich.. You can of course come up with the idea to win the lottery.. But the grail can also decide to just create money out of thin air which will destroy the economy for example.. Or maybe it will take it from someone else... Maybe even killing them in the process "he saw the surprised look of the woman and nodded satasfied" That's good that you take it to your heart.. The other families will also be informed.. "he finished and got up.

" Thank you milady for giving me your time.. I will depart now.. I hope you will be ready.. May the ritual be successful " he said as he walked to the door before bowing to the woman and leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the next day, Suguha entered the class only to be met with an unknown girl standing there.

She had long violet hair and her sharp grey eyes showed intelligence and shrewdness.

When Suguha entered the girl turned toward her and bowed her head a bit.

Sugu awkwardly did the same which brought a smile to the girl " Greetings.. My name is Ailbe Fraga.. It is a pleasure to meet you" the girl said with a smile.

Before the black haired girl had a chance to say anything, a teacher entered and turned to the violet haired girl "Miss Fraga... I am afraid this is not your class.. You should go one class up" the teacher said apologetically.

The girl nodded " Thank you sensei.. I am aware of that.. I merely came to say hello to an acquaintance of mine" she said as she looked at the blonde boy who set at the rear of the class and was currently playing a chess game with the smartest boy in the class Fujimaru Haruto.

The teacher nodded in understanding " Ah.. I see my apologies Fraga san.. Allow me to accompany you to your class then" he said in an apologetic tone.

The girl nodded " Thank you Ritsuka sensei.. I will be delighted" she replied as she walked out of the room without looking back.

As the two left the room, Suguha was surrounded by a group of classmates who were all quiet eager to know how did the new transfer student know her.

"Oh" the black haired twelve years old said nervously " I don't areally know her.. We never met before.. But our families know each other over common interests... So I heard of her and she of me" she said sheepish.

A loud gasp of surprise came from the corner of the room were the blonde magus played chess, which prompted all the people and Suguha as well to turn to look at the match only to see it was over with the blonde foreigner victorious.

" Ainsworth san.. How did you do it?" one of her classmates was positively shocked.

" Wow.. You really had it all planned from the beginning!" another exclaimed.

The defeated took it in a good way as he smiled at the foreigner " Congratulations Ainsworth san.. This was a splendid match... Maybe we should try it once again" he said cheerfully.

The other boy nodded with a smile of his own " Of course... I will be delighted" was his replied.

Suguha snorted in her mind.. The boy who is going to participate in the holly grail war actually enjoyed something as simple as that? She found it hard to believe.

Arthur rose up and approached the girl " Oh.. Good morning Kirigaya san.. It is good to see you today" he said with a smile.

The others around ohed and owed at the desplay, but Sugu ignored them instead focusing on the boy in front of her.

" Good morning to you too Ainsworth san.. It is good to see you as well" she inclined her head after which she moved to her seat and awaited the beginning of class, which started a minute later.

The door opened and their teacher entered, " Alright class open your textbooks at page 14.."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The bell rung, which brought to the end of the lesson. As the teacher left the children moved to have their lunch.

The blonde boy left the room as he headed somewhere to eat his lunch.

Suguha took her lunch box out of her backpack as her mind wondered how much her life changed from the day the man.. Gustave came to their doorstep. From the revelations about her brother and the existence of thaumaturgy.

Without thinking she left the classroom, her mind still wondering as she walked not noticing as her legs took her to the roof and as she opened the door she assulted with one of the most bizarre sights she ever saw.

For there on the roof three people were present, and one of them was definitely not comfortable being there.

The two foreign magi were sitting there on a bench, while her cousin Kazuto was standing clearly uncomfortable with the company, his eyes darting around in caution as his aunts words of caution came to his mind.

"Ah and here comes the other Kirigaya.. Welcome" the Fraga said with a genuine smile.

" Umm.. Hi?" Sugu wasn't sure what to say.

" Please sit down with us.. It is more fun to eat lunch in a group" the blonde magus said as he unwrapped his lunch box and started to eat.

The others quickly did the same and for the next minutes they ate in silence. It wasn't until the black haired boy finished eating that he turned to the magi " Tell me.. Weren't there once an organization of magi?" he asked curiously " I mean why don't we have one or something..?wouldn't it be more efficient?"

The two magi exchanged glances and at the end the purple haired girl spoke

" Their was once... At least they tried to at one point... Unfortunately we are few and don't have much people... So we couldn't do anything.. But there is in fact a sort of council of the greatest families.. But it's nothing to concrete" she finished her explanation.

"I see.. Thank you for the information" Kazuto replied, even though he felt there was more to it than simply not enough.

" In any case.. We should be heading back to class.. See you around" the Ainsworth said " The Enizbern are here already too.. But they didn't send a child... He is one of the more experienced magi here.. So even though he is under geias.. You are still not so I would advise you to be careful" he said right before he left the roof back towards the class, leaving two stunned children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark night, the moon and stars were clouded by the thick clouds and the only light was that of the streets lamps.

In a small house a boy was seating in a couch, his blue eyes were moving rapidly as he read a book which he held in his hands.

Lightning striked outside illuminating the streets and rain started to pour outside , a feeling passed in the boy's body as something formed on his hand, he looked at it with a small smile as the three different lines created what looked like a dragon head on his hand.

With a loud thump he closed the book and put it gently on the couch, after which he moved to the small room on the opposite side of his current location.

The room was baren and only a sophisticated and complicated magical circle was drawn in the center.

Slowly he moved forward and took a silver pendent in his hands, with which he moved into the circle and put it into the center.

Closing his eyes the young magus let the od run through his circuit as he started to chant.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled.

――――I announce.

Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.

In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――！" he finished with a gusto.

As he finished light enveloped the circle and the catalyst and he felt his magical energy leaving his body toward the circle as something was happening in there.

When the light faded a man was standing there, his long blonde hair was falling on his back and his armor glittered in the light of the room.

When the man spoke his voice was slick and powerful " I am the servant lancer.. I ask you.. Are you my master?"

End of chapter 2


	3. chapter three

Moon arts online.

Disclaimer :I don't own fate series nor Harry Potter and Sao.

Chapter 3.

The boy looked at the blonde serious man and his eyes locked at his heavy armor and long navy spear. The man's blonde long hair made him look quite handsome, not the Arthur cared to much, he needed the strength of the servant not his looks.

" It is a pleasure to meet you Fionn mac Cumhaill" he said with a smile on his face " Indeed I summoned you for the grail war, you of the lancer class" he extended his hand to the spirit.

The man's stone face broke in a smile " It is a pleasure to meet you master.. I am happy that you were able to summon the servant you wanted.. But as you know my name already will you give me the pleasure of knowing your name?" he asked.

Arthur chuckled " Forgive me my rudeness sir knight, my name is Arthur Ainsworth it is a pleasure to be in your presence " the blonde bowed his head to the ancient knight.

The man grasped his extended hand" It is a pleasure then sir Arthur Ainsworth, I hope we will be able to win this war. But more than that I hope we will be able to work together without the need for something like this " he pointed to the command seals on the other blondes hair.

Arthur nodded" I hope so as well.. I will answer any questions you may have to the best of my ability but I hope you will agree to help me with my research " he looked at the servant expectedly.

The man thought for a moment before nodding" I am not one for reaserch much, but if I can help than I will do all I can to help you " he shook the hand.

" Now for my questions.. "

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The light which slipped past the windows found the two blondes sitting near a small table, a cup of tea in the hands of each one of them.

Fionn chuckled" The time truly flew by didn't it? Your world is so interesting though.. Who could have thought that something as extraordinary dangerous was going on under the surface of the peaceful facade of the world ".

" Do not laugh Lord Fionn.. I lost my sibling to them.. I will have my revenge one day.. " Arthur's voice became a dark hiss.

The older man looked at him with a questioning gaze" So this is your wish for the grail? To destroy them all? " he asked" Or is this what your research is for? "

Arthur chuckled mirthllesly" If that would have been this easy they would have been dead years ago.. No I can't just smilpy whish for the grail to destroy them.. It will create a disaster so big that the accursed Gaia and twice more accursed Alaya will notice it... Sending their accursed counter guardians to destroy all we care for... No I don't have any wish for the grail.. My research on the other hand might at least let us defend ourselves better if not outright to crush our enemies " his voice was full of hatred which made the older man uncomfortable but he did understand the feeling.

Before he was able to say anything however, the phone rang in the apartment and the younger blonde went to answer it.

" Hello Arthur Ainsworth talking" he said to the phone.

" Lord Ainsworth, it's Kirigaya Midori" came the reply from the other side.

" Milady" he said as his face changed into a serious expression " How may I help you?" he asked.

The woman on the other side paused for a moment " My lord we wish to sign the Geias, both of them were chosen" she spoke in a much lower tone.

" I suspected something like that" Arthur sighed "Very well.. But please come to my residence, we will sign it here" he said cautiously.

The woman chuckled " Makes sense, two servants at once and on a home base of another magus isn't really a good odds, we will be there tonight, but I assure you we mean you no harm" she said assuring him.

Arthur nodded to himself " Very well, I'll be waiting tonight at eight pm, make sure that their servants are in spirit form" he said.

" Of course Lord Ainsworth, we will see you tonight" she said " Have a good day" then she finished the call.

Exhausted, Arthur moved back toward the sofa " Two more masters identified.. Which puts us into the number of five.. I am curious who will be the two others" he told the servant who looked weirdly at him.

" Arthur.. You really have no wish for the grail? Will you even try to win it?" he asked, his tone serious.

" Fionn, just because I don't have any specific reasons does not mean that you don't which makes perfect sense, so don't fear.. I won't abandon our contract and I wlll do whatever I can to win the war.. I promise you " he said as his eyes tiredly closed and he drifted to sleep.

The older man looked at him with concern in his eyes, after which he covered him with a blanket" Good night master.. I hope the war will end in your favor "he said as he vanished into spiritual form.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The small room was dark, the lights were turned off, the only light was coming from a man in a long white lab coat who held a phone in his hand, on the screen of which a timer was working quickly coming closer to zero.

The man's short dark hair was messy, as if he just woke up. The man closed the distance between himself and a small magical circle on the ground and entered it just as the timer hit zero.

The circle suddenly lightend up, as the man started to mutter something, his voice was horass and his eyes danced toward the light and off it repeatedly.

With every word the light from the circle intensified until it became a great pillar of light enveloping the man in the middle.

As the light settled down, the mas was still standing there, but unlike before he wasn't alone. For there, were just a moment before there was nothing was standing a woman, clothed in Chinese style white robes her black hair was in a ponytail and flailing behind her, a dagger held in her hand.

"Welcome my servant, once more to the mortal plain" the man spoke with a vigor, his smile small and devious.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When Arthur woke up and looked at the time he cursed slightly it was two pm which means he was terribly late to school. Sighing he decided to not go today, instead he decided to put some more defenses around his small apartment, which he started without delay.

By the time he was finished it was already 16 pm and he was hungry, so without any further delay he went to cook something.

The door behind him opened and his servant entered " Oh you're awake Arthur.. What are you going to cook for us?" he asked his eyes eyeing the kitchen.

" Nothing special, I am not all that good just something small. I am planning on ordering some fancy food from a restaurant for tonight.. We will have guests after all " he said with a smile.

He couldn't pinpoint but there was something that made it easy for him to talk to his servant. They had some good chemistry between them and Arthur was grateful for it.

" Well whatever.. Just make sure there will be some quality wine will you?" he asked his master " red if possible" he said.

Arthur chuckled lightly " Very well Fionn, I'll make sure to have something good" his eyes flashed in amusement.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was evening when the doorbell rang, and Arthur motioned his servant to be ready for anything.

He opened the door, his eyes falling on the three people waiting there.

" Welcome Lady Kirigaya, Kazuto and Suguha to my humble abode, please come in" he said as he moved to the side letting them enter.

Suguha looked around, the apartment was small and was obviously only temporary, but even so it had some personal touch, like the flowers on the side and the several pictures of Arthur and another boy, with a long black hair smiling at the camera, in one of the pictures he was even messing Arthur's hair.

The blonde took them to the small living room, where a table was ready, food and drinks were carefully arranged on the table, and several bottles of definitely expensive wine.

" Please sit down" Arthur said with a smile " I would suggest to first sign the geias contract before moving to the food.." he said.

Midori nodded, she will fill safer knowing he was under a geias as well if they will sign it.

Arthur took a stack of papers and gave them to her.

The older woman took her time reading through the contract, after all a written geias was a very dangerous bind.

Finally she nodded and let the two children to sign as well " Well.. I guess that's it huh" she said with a small smile.

Arthur nodded " Please sit down and let's eat something" he said as he took his seat " If you want you can let your servants to come out as well, there is enough food for all of them as well" he said with a devious smile.

Kazuto wanted to agree as did Suguha, but Midori shook her head " No, I don't think so Lord Ainsworth... We will not give you this information on a gold tray" she answered with a smirk.

The boy chuckled " It was worth a try though" he said.

Kazuto looked at him with annoyance " That's was a dirty trick Arthur" he said.

" Well, just because we are not at each others throat doesn't mean I won't try to get any advantage I can.. We are magi after all" he replied as he filled his glass with wine to the dissaproving look of the black haired young magus.

" Let's make a toast for the safety of magi everywhere" he said with a smile.

Midori nodded and took her glass up as well " Very well.. May we all survive this" she said seriously.

Arthur took a sip of the wine " Hmm.. Not bad at all, I have to say" he said with a smile only to be interrupted when his cellphone ringed.

He took it out annoyed only until he saw the caller, his eyes narrowed " Excuse me please" he said apologetically to his guest as he got up and walked to his room.

"What is it Einzbern? " he asked worried " Something went wrong if you call me" he said bluntly.

To his surprise the man didn't joke on his behalf, indicating even more that something was wrong.

" This is not a joking matter Ainsworth.. We have a situ on our hands.. One which must be dealt with as fast as possible before _they_ will notice something wrong" the older man spoke hurriedly.

" I am listening" he answered curtly.

" Berserker was summoned.. Which is alright.. But unfortunately it was summoned by some weakling who had no idea what he was doing.. The servant killed him on the spot and now running rampant in the outskirts of the city.. We need to take care of it before _they_ will notice it.. I am already on my way with my servant as is Fraga... Please come fast "he told him.

Arthur's face changed into a serious expression.. Without a master the servant won't hold long, Gaia will erase him soon but until then.. It was too dangerous to leave it as it was.

" Understood.. I will be on my way, hopefully we will be able to handle it without _they_ noticing it" he said and finished the call.

His eyes narrowed.. Time was of essence right now.

" Fionn" he said quietly " Get ready, we are moving".

End of chapter 3.


End file.
